


I say I want you inside me (and you split me open with a knife)

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: And a knife as his brush, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Joe using Nicky as his canvas, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Joe uses Nicky's body as a canvas
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	I say I want you inside me (and you split me open with a knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 01 of Kinktober, for the Knifeplay prompt
> 
> Title is from Richard Siken's 'Wishbone'

Nicky bites his lower lip as the knife slides into his skin, trying to arch up into the touch. The heavy warmth of Joe's weight on his thighs keeps him grounded as the blade slices into him. The first cuts Joe makes are shallow, and Nicky can feel the buzz of healing on them almost instantly. Soft, careful cuts across the expanse of his chest, each one of them healed before the next cut is even made.

Joe's blade runs over Nicky's chest, and Nicky know that it would seem random to anyone watching them, Joe simply cutting where he wants. But Nicky knows his husband better than that, knows that every move, every cut, Joe makes on his skin is planned out. Nicky closes his eyes, lets himself feel the knife as it moves, seeing the shapes and lines in his head. He's watched Joe use every possible canvas over the centuries, and Nicky loves that his skin counts among that list. And whether Joe is using brushes and paint or knife and blood, Nicky welcomes it.

Nicky feels the knife pull away from him the same moment Joe wraps a careful hand around his throat, his thumb rubbing at Nicky's pulse.

"Are you with me, hayati?" Joe murmurs, "I don’t usually lose you this early."

Nicky opens his eyes to see Joe looking down at him, soft smile on his face. "I'm here, vita mia."

"Deeper, yes?" Joe asks.

Nicky nods languidly. "Si, please."

He hisses as the knife bites into him again, deeper than the previous cuts. The sweep of a semi circle under his nipple that stings for long moments before his healing kicks in.

With a gentle squeeze, Joe's hand moves from around his throat, and Nicky watches as Joe cuts across his stomach, trailing his fingers over the welling blood and gathering it on his fingertips, before brushing them softly over Nicky's side, nodding to himself.

He cuts over Nicky's chest, again gathering the blood, and using it to paint over Nicky's skin.

"Not a delicate as my brushes, but still--"

Trying not to dislodge Joe or move too much, Nicky looks down to see a heart and a flower in finger-painted blood over his ribs. "Another al-Kaysani masterpiece," he comments, huffing a soft laugh at the look Joe gives him.

"Oh, so it's like that, is it, Nicolo?"

Nicky shrugs, smiling at the look Joe gives him. A blood-stained hand wraps back around his throat.

"Do not move," Joe orders, the lightness of his tone at odds with the threat of the hand rhythmically tightening on Nicky's throat.

The knife in Joe's hand flashes as it sweeps downwards and Nicky clenches his fists as he gasps at the burning heat left by the deep cut across his chest. Joe isn't paying any attention to Nicky's face, his full focus on the canvas he's now creating on. His hand stays at Nicky's throat, a reminder to stay perfectly still while the artist works.

There is silence around them, and each slice drops Nicky further into that space he sinks into so many times in Joe's hands. He doesn't need to concern himself with what is around them, because Joe is there, and Joe is the only thing that matters.

Nicky's body is on fire, the cuts deep enough to stay for minutes as Joe works. The knife and the hand holding it are covered in red, and he can feel rivulets of blood running down his sides to soak into the bedding under them.

He doesn't know how long passes while Joe cuts him. Minutes blend into hours blend into eternity as Joe's hands work him, one still and steady on his throat, and the other moving in sure strokes and leaving trails of fire in its wake.

Eventually, Joe sits back, a smile on his face. "Perfect," he says, before leaning down to capture Nicky's lips with his own.

Nicky opens his mouth, letting Joe's tongue inside, submitting to Joe's ownership of every part of his body. His blood is slick between them, and he can feel the cuts closing, destroying whatever design Joe had carved into him.

"In 900 years, hayati," Joe says, his words a breath across Nicky's lips as he breaks the kiss, "I have never found as perfect a canvas as you."

Dropping the knife over the edge of the bed, Joe shifts until he's able to wrap his blood-wet fingers around both of them.

"Yusuf--" Nicky moans as Joe jerks them both, his touch sharp and heavy with the scent of iron around them.

"Come for me, Nicolo--" Joe demands, his wrist twisting as he comes hot and white over Nicky's cock.

And Nicky flies.


End file.
